familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anhalt-Dessau
|conventional_long_name = Principality (Duchy) of Anhalt-Dessau |common_name = Anhalt-Dessau | |image_flag = Flag of Anhalt Duchies.png |flag_type = 19th century flag of Anhalt duchies |image_coat = Blason Duché d'Anhalt.svg |symbol = Coat of arms of Saxony-Anhalt |symbol_type = 19th century arms of Anhalt duchies |image_map = Anhalt1847-63.jpg |image_map_caption = Anhalt duchies, 1847–63: * Anhalt-Dessau in red * Anhalt-Köthen in blue * Anhalt-Bernburg in yellow | |continent = Europe |region = Central Europe |country = Germany |era = Middle Ages |status = Vassal |empire = Holy Roman Empire |government_type = Principality |status_text = * State of the Holy Roman Empire (to 1806) * State of the Confederation of the Rhine (1806–13) * State of the German Confederation (from 1815) | |year_start = 1396 |year_end = 1853 |life_span = 1396–1561 1603–1863 | |event_start = Partitioned from Anhalt-Zerbst |date_start = |event1 = Partitioned to create A-Köthen |date_event1 = 1471 |event2 = Partitioned to create A-Plötzkau and A-Zerbst |date_event2 = 1544 |event3 = Annexed back to A-Zerbst (later: Anhalt) |date_event3 = 1561–1603 |event4 = Raised to duchy |date_event4 = 1807 |event_end = Merged with Anhalt-Köthen |date_end = |event_post = Duchy of Anhalt reunited |date_post = 1863 | |p1 = Principality of Anhalt-Zerbst |image_p1 = |p2 = Principality of Anhalt-Zerbst |image_p2 = |s1 = Principality of Anhalt-Zerbst |image_s1 = |s2 = Duchy of Anhalt |image_s2 = | |capital = Dessau |today = |footnotes = }} ]] '''Anhalt-Dessau' was a principality and later a duchy located in Germany. It was created in 1396 following the partition of the Principality of Anhalt-Zerbst. The capital of the state was Dessau. Anhalt-Dessau experienced a number of partitions throughout its existence with Anhalt-Köthen being created in 1471. The principality was partitioned for a second time in 1544 with Anhalt-Zerbst and Anhalt-Plötzkau being created. From 1561 until 1603 Anhalt-Dessau was under the rule of the Prince of Anhalt-Zerbst, and in 1603 Anhalt-Dessau was recreated, being raised to a duchy in 1807. Anhalt-Köthen became extinct on the death of the Duke of Anhalt-Kothen, 23 November 1847, its territories were united to Anhalt-Dessau by Patent of 22 May 1853. Following the death of the last Duke of Anhalt-Bernburg on 19 August 1863, all of the Anhalt lands came under the rule of the Duke of Anhalt-Dessau who then took the new title of Duke of Anhalt for the newly created Duchy of Anhalt. Rulers of Anhalt-Dessau Princes (1396–1561) * Sigismund I 1396–1405 * George I 1405–1474 ** Waldemar IV 1405–1417 (co-regent) ** Sigismund II 1405–1452 (co-regent) ** Albert V 1405–1469 (co-regent) * Ernest I 1474–1516 ** George II 1474–1509 (co-regent) ** Sigismund III 1474–1487 (co-regent) ** Rudolph IV 1474–1510 (co-regent) * Joachim I 1516–1561 ** John V 1516–1544 (co-regent) ** George III 1516–1544 (co-regent) To Anhalt-Zerbst 1561. Princes (1603–1807) * John George I 1603–1618 * John Casimir 1618–1660 * John George II 1660–1693 * Leopold I 1693–1747 ** Countess Henriette Catherine of Nassau regent 1693–1697 * Leopold II 1747–1751 * Leopold III 1751–1807 ** Prince Dietrich regent 1751–1758 Raised to Duchy 1807. Dukes (1807–1863) * Leopold III 1807–1817 * Leopold IV 1817–1863 Renamed Duchy of Anhalt 1863. Notes References * Regnal chronology * Category:Disestablished in 1561 Category:States and territories established in 1603 Category:States of the Confederation of the Rhine Category:States of the German Confederation Category:House of Ascania Category:Lists of princes Category:History of Anhalt